Romano's life with school
by RomanosLife
Summary: Romano's life filled with sorrow, sadness, and the occasional pedophile. He goes to a boarding school and lives with Spain. with France as the principal and Canada as a teacher how will he survive?
1. Romano's day out 1

**Romano's Day Out 1**

Romano starts the day off by waking up from Spain smothering him with a pillow. Spain is still asleep and has rolled on top of Romano crushing a pillow into his face. Romano pushes Spain off and goes to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Romano half asleep grabs his tooth brush and applies tooth paste. He is half way through brushing the back of his tongue, for good hygiene of course, when he realizes that it's not toothpaste, but uh um lubricant. After vomiting extensively he has to wake up Spain. This is a pointless effort, but he has to at least try. So first he whispers into Spain's ear to wake up, next he yells it into a bull horn, then he tries slapping Spain awake, and finally he tries tickling Spain. Spain has a reaction but it is a negative one. From feeling the tickling sensation Spain kicks his leg nailing Romano right in the testis. Romano rolls on the ground a little bit then goes down stairs to make breakfast. As he walks down the hallway, he trips on a turtle and falls down a flight of stairs landing on a jar of tomatoes. Spain finally waking up hears the sound and comes running to see what has happened. It looks like Romano just died in a bloody accident and Spain faints and falls down the stairs landing on Romano. Romano carries him to the couch and puts and ice pack on his head.

Now it's time to start breakfast. Romano wishes to make his famous tomato omelet so he turns on the stove and looks for some eggs. He looks for what seems to be hours, but is actually only 5 minutes. He can't find a single chicken egg in the house so he is forced to use some of Spain's turtle's eggs. Ironically he trips on a turtle while heading back to the stove. He fortunately catches himself. Unfortunately he has dropped the eggs on his head and landed his hand on the now piping hot stove.

After bandaging his hand he heads to the super market to but groceries. He meets Italy (his brother) in the parking lot and they decide to do the shopping together. Instinctively Italy grabs his big brother's hand to cross the parking lot, and so he grabs Romano's burnt hand. Romano nearly has a heart attack in the parking lot, but Italy is distracted by 2 cute girls selling cookies at the front door to notice. Romano buys tomatoes, pasta, and Spanish olives along with supplies for super. While shopping he finds a free sample stand that says, "Take only one please." Of course he takes two and with his luck or karma, he chokes on the second one. As he is choking his life flashes before his eyes and he suddenly feels regret and anger. France notices him choking, but waits till he blacks out so he can give Romano mouth to mouth. After being brought back to life, be looks at the clock and notices that he is late for the country meeting. He rushes to the conference room and trips over another turtle which causes him to hit his head on a table. Disoriented he sits down at the conference table. He then notices that he sat in Russia's chair and is painfully removed by Russia. America jumps in the seat next to him and questions him why his head his bleeding. He tries to wipe it off, but just ends up smearing it all over his face.

"Did I get it" he asks in a tired way.

"Yeah it's gone" America says with a disgusted look on his face. He moves further away next to Canada. After fighting with the other countries on who gets what of the "new" island they found near England, (Sealand) he heads home. When he opens he door there are at least 100 turtles in his house and Spain is on a table with a broom trying to defend himself from a pack of rabid snapping turtle. By this time Romano has had enough.

"Spain! What the hell are all these turtles doing in my house?" Romano is clearly on the brink of going insanity.

"I found them all in a national park lake homeless and hungry." Spain looks up and sees Romano's bloody face and faints. He falls in the pack of rabid snapping turtles and Romano just walks up stairs to bed.

Romano sits on his bed and pulls out a gun. He points it to his head, but then takes it down and says, "No not today." He finally collapses from exhaustion and tries to prepare himself, for soon he will have to call the exterminator for the turtle problem and have to ignore Spain's tears.

The end.

I tried to make this funny, but it got serious at the end sorry.


	2. Romano

**Romano's Day Out 2 (Study Hall)**

Romano and Spain are in study hall after lunch and Spain had 10 pixie stix and 2 monsters. Romano was doing homework because last night Spain kept him up all night. Spain being full of sugar is extremely hyper and demands Romano's attention.

"ROMANO! I am so bored. Talk to me to keep me interested." He says this while doing weird poses in his seat. With Canada as the teacher though there is nothing stopping him. But Romano is steadfast and continues to glare at his homework with an angry puzzled look on his face. "Romano plz. I'm going crazy"… Romano is silent. "Romano this is serious cabin fever is gnawing on my psyche." Slowly Romano's hand moves to the paper and Romano fills in the first answer. Each letter his hand **must **dramatize every loop and corner. Spain is nearly driven mad at this act. "Romano if you don't occupy me I will seriously go insane." Spain lets out a psychotic giggle. "See it's creeping on me like Russia on Latvia." Spain has a frightened look on his face as he looks into Romano's eyes and sees an empty soul. But in reality it was a glazed look from the alcohol they had consumed last night. "Romano if you don't entertain me I'll start killing people again. Do you want all these people to die?" Romano fills in another answer. Suddenly Romano collapses and passes out. Spain makes the ugliest face possible at the horror that has fallen upon him. "Romano… Romano… **Romano! **Oh shit what do I do now?" Spain looks around for a way to escape so he doesn't start killing people. Unfortunately he finds himself with a sharpened pencil and walking toward a victim.

Spain spies poor little Latvia trying to do Russia's homework and stabs him in the arm. He turns around expecting to see Russia, but his face shows only terror when he sees that it's Spain. Finally he notices, "Hey my arm hurts like Russia cut it off again." and starts running around the room screaming. Spain grabs a shit load of pencils and stabs Russia, but Russia of course can't feel pain. Soon he is surrounded by Germany, America, England, and Italy, who already has his white flag out. Germany attacks first with his night stick from a place that only God and Italy know of. Spain quickly dodges and turns around to break Germany's leg. Italy runs out of the room screaming something about how pasta is the solution to all of life's problems, and England attacks. England orders his fairies to attack, but of course he is delusional and gets stabbed in the leg. He orders a fairy to magically heal him and then faints. Finally it's America's turn to attack and with his powerful army he could easily defeat Spain. Although as he stops to gloat how everyone was so easily defeated he is distracted. As he is poking Germany's broken leg Spain knocks him out with one of England's scones from behind causing him to fall on Germany's leg. The pain nearly kills Germany and he faints. At this point in the battle France wants to join so he approaches Spain with outstretched arms and says, "Oh Spain your dark side is so sexy let's go to my house." Spain knees him in the balls and then in the face as he tries to comfort his bruised beans. Now the entire time two things were happening. One Latvia was running around like a crack whore that went cold turkey for 5 weeks and he was spurting blood like a sprinkler, so poor Latvia faints. But not like a manly faint like a girly faint where he stops asks someone to catch him then makes a weird sighing sound as he falls. The other thing was that Armando the emergency turtle was trying to wake Romano by climbing up to his face. So the only ones left were Russia, Spain, Canada, Romano, and Armando. Russia who was mad that Spain made Latvia his bitch starts to slowly move towards Spain from behind. Spain sensing the gelatinous mass of immense evil turns around and then there is a stare down. There's some growling and grunts, but they don't move because they are waiting for something, but what? Suddenly Armando bites Romano's nose causing him to scream. Russia and Spain throw their weapons. Spain throws a pencil and hits where Russia's heart should have been, but it was already on the floor. And Russia throws the unconscious Latvia which misses and hits Romano out of his chair.

"What the hell is going on? Spain!" Just then Spain loses all sense of insanity and skips over to Romano and said,

"Yah Lovi you've got awake. Good job Armando."

"What the hell happened?" Demanded Romano

"Oh nothing" Spain said with a little of blood on his face. Then the bell rang and they held hands down the hallway.

"Have a nice day." Says a whimpering voice in the corner, it's Canada who was forgotten, happily for once.

**The end**


End file.
